Handicapped
by Crystal-Moonlight-Guardian
Summary: Heero is blinded in an explosion and Relena is paralyzed. Rating may change later, still not sure. R&R :
1. Chapter 1

Handicapped

CrystalMoonlightGuardian

I don't own Gundam Wing but the story is mine.

The gunfire was so loud Relena didn't bother to scream, sure that any pleas she might make would go unheard. The rain was relentless and she shivered in both cold and fear. A hand wrapped around her upper arm and she jerked in surprise.

Duo cupped a hand to her ear and said, "Come on, we gotta get out of here." She nodded and stood up as the other ex-Gundam pilots surrounded her.

"How did they even get passed the outer guards?" Quatre shouted.

"As soon as we get back to Preventer Headquarters heads are gonna roll," Wufei swore.

"Where's Heero?" Relena asked as they ran.

"He's up ahead clearing a path to the car," said Duo.

Trowa checked a doorway and waved them through. He glanced at his watch and said, "We have to hurry. Heero only gave us six minutes to meet him in the garage."

"Why would he do that?" asked Relena.

"Something about explosions," Quatre replied. "He was already running off when he told us." They rounded a corner and saw Heero standing at the door.

"We have one minute," he said. "Let's go." They followed him to the car and Relena tripped with a cry. Heero turned back to help her as she stood up and an explosion sent them all flying.

As the dust and debris slowly began to settle a few minutes later, Duo, Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre sat up and looked around.

"Where's Heero and Relena?" Duo asked.

Some rubble moved off to their left as Heero stood up, Relena laying at his feet. The others carefully made their way over and Quatre gasped, "Miss Relena?"

Relena was laying on her side with her legs twisted at odd angles.

"Is she okay?" asked Trowa, kneeling down.

"I think so," said Quatre, "but we've got to get her to a hospital."

Heero rubbed his eyes and asked, "Wufei, is the car still working?"

"Yeah," came the reply.

"Good, then you're driving. This place is unstable, we have to move," said Heero.

Duo narrowed his eyes and asked, "Are you okay? Your eyes are red and swollen."

"Dust," Heero grunted. "Having a hard time seeing."

Quatre picked up Relena and they all worked their way to the car at the other end of the garage with Duo helping Heero.

00000000000000

Relena awoke to voices at the end of her bed.

"...doesn't need to know right now. She should concentrate on her own healing."

"You let us worry about what Relena does or doesn't need to know, Doctor," said Wufei defensively.

"I will not have you upsetting my patient," the doctor said.

"We're her bodyguards, we know what's best for her. So you do your job and we'll do ours," Quatre said angrily. "Now leave."

The doctor walked out and Relena asked, "What's going on?"

"Relena, how do you feel?" Quatre asked. "Do you need more pain medicine?"

"No, I'm fine. Why am I in the hospital?" Relena asked. "Last thing I remember was tripping in the garage and seeing Heero turning around to look at me."

"We got caught in a really bad explosion," said Trowa. "You and Heero got the worst of it."

Relena tried to sit up and Wufei said, "You're paralyzed from the waist down."

Relena's eyes widen and Quatre shot a glare at Wufei. He raised the head of her bed for her and said, "It's too early to tell whether it'll be temporary or not."

Relena took a deep breathe and said, "Well, it could have been worse. Where are Heero and Duo?"

"Duo's with Heero," said Trowa.

"Is Heero alright?" asked Relena. Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei glanced at each other uncertainly.

"Umm, Heero..." Trowa started.

"What's wrong? I want to see him. Where is he?" Relena asked, panic beginning to edge her voice.

"Right here, Relena," Heero said as he stepped into the doorway. Bandages covered his eyes and lower forehead and Relena felt tears begin to sting her eyes. "You should be resting."

"What happened to your eyes?" Relena asked slowly.

"Light and chemical burns to the lens and retina," said Heero, walking over to her. "I'll heal."

"You're blind aren't you?" Relena asked as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'll heal," Heero said again, catching the tear and wiping it away with his finger.

The doctor walked in and said, "Mr. Yuy, you should be in your room, resting."

"When can I leave, Doctor?" Relena asked.

"I've scheduled an appointment with a physical therapist this afternoon, Miss Peacecraft. You should be able to go home tomorrow. You'll need to see your family doctor about further therapy though," the doctor said.

"What about me?" Heero asked.

"I have your discharge papers right here, Mr. Yuy," the doctor said. He handed Heero some papers and left.

"I need to go to Headquarters and talk with Lady Une," Heero said. "Quatre, you're with me. The rest of you are to stay here with Relena, one outside the door, the other two here in at all times. Let's go, Quatre."

Wufei followed Heero and Quatre out into the hall with a chair and took a seat with the newest book of crossword puzzles to keep himself occupied. With his head down, working out a puzzle, Wufei lifted his hand and gave Heero a thumbs up, without lifting his head or averting his eyes from his book. Though Heero couldn't see, he knew the gesture and gave a short nod before stepping onto the elevator with Quatre.

00000000000000

Heero and Quatre entered Lady Une's office and sat down as she finished a phone call. After hanging up, Lady Une signed a few papers before finally acknowledging the two boys.

"As you know, most of the terrorists have been captured but a few have managed to get away," Une said. "More than anything I wish we could get one of them to talk. With all the important people at that meeting, we still haven't been able to determine who the original target was." She rubbed her temples with a tired sigh.

"Have any other delegates died?" asked Quatre.

"I think the last count was three, but that was last night," Une said. "All died from the injuries they sustained in the attack. We were just lucky it wasn't worse, the blast took out almost half the building."

"Let me talk to one them," said Heero.

"Heero, you can't see," Une said. "How do you expect to use your usual interrogation techniques?"

"Just give me some sun glasses and let me sit in the room before you bring him in," said Heero. "Let me worry about the rest."

Quatre and Lady Une exchanged a look and Quatre said, "I really don't like this. They already said you were the only one they would talk to. It'll be really dangerous for you to talk to them alone."

"Relena's in a wheelchair and I can't see to protect her because of these idiots. All I want is ten minutes with one of them," Heero growled.

"Okay, you've got ten minutes but we're gonna watch from the observation room," Une sighed in defeat. She picked up the phone as Quatre grabbed some sunglasses from his desk and lead Heero to the interrogation room.

0000000

Heero had just seated himself when a Preventer entered with one of the prisoners. "Preventer Yuy," he greeted Heero. Heero offered a silent nod in acknowledgement.

After sitting in silence for a minute the prisoner said, "So the 'Perfect Soldier' finally decides to interview me. Haven't heard anything about Ms. Relena Peacecraft in the news lately. How is your girlfriend?"

"There's nothing to hear. Relena Peacecraft is alive and healthy," Heero shrugged.

"So you protected her from the gunfire and explosion?" the prisoner asked.

"I'm her bodyguard," Heero replied. "Who told you I had a girlfriend? I'll have to thank them for the laugh."

"Of course, no room for mistakes or distractions with the 'Perfect Soldier'. I wonder though, how many innocent people have you killed? How many lives did you destroy in your quest to become perfect?" the prisoner asked bitterly. "Don't know? Well we do. My friends and I are survivors of some of your 'accidents'."

"So," Heero said indifferently. "We were at war, I won't apologize."

"Neither will we," the prisoner grinned darkly. "We know how many lives you ended, now lets see how many of your friends you can save before we end you." He jumped up and Heero barely avoided his lunge, falling out of his chair in the process. They fought for a few moments, the prisoner landing far more blows than Heero managed, before three Preventers managed to pull them apart.

"You're insane," Heero said.

"So are you if you think my superiors don't know that you're blind," the prisoner laughed. "The 'Perfect Soldier', perfect no more."

They dragged the man away and Quatre kneeled down to where Heero sat with his back to the wall. "He's right, they'll have been watching the hospital."

Quatre helped Heero to the observation room where Lady Une was waiting and asked, "So what do you want to do?"

"I need to leave," Heero said. "As long as I'm around, everyone's in danger."

"Heero, everyone's in danger anyway," said Lady Une. "Especially you and Ms. Relena. As both your boss and your friend, I'm ordering that you be restricted to an area of no further than fifteen yards of Ms. Relena's location."

"No," Heero said.

"It'll be easier to protect the two of you that way. At least until we know whether or not your disabilities will be permanent," Lady Une continued.

"No," Heero said. "I won't put Relena in any more danger."

"Heero, even blind you're the most formidable Preventer we have," Lady Une said. "I'm sure Relena would feel much safer having you close by."

"The others can protect her just as well as I can," Heero grunted.

"No one can protect her as well as you can," said Quatre. "Besides, as your friends, we'll be targets, too."

"No," Heero said stubbornly.

"Heero, if you keep fighting me I will freeze all your assets and place you under arrest," Lady Une said angrily. "Even if you manage to escape the jail, good luck getting your money without being able to see so you can hack into the computers."

"Lady Une," Quatre tried to protest.

"No, I've had it. He can't see but we can, and I will not be the one to tell Relena that he walked away to almost certain death these terrorists on the loose," Lady Une fumed. "We all know that these people won't kill him until they kill Relena and at least one, if not all, of you guys. They want him to suffer. If he could see, I would happily turn him loose and say do whatever you canto stop these assholes. He can't do that right now and we can't send any of you guys out because we need all of you to protect Relena and each other. Now, I'm going to the hospital to talk with the other guys and you two are going to prepare Relena's house for when I bring her home tomorrow."

Lady Une stomped from the room and Quatre sighed, "She's right you know."

"Yes, I know," Heero grunted in defeat. "That doesn't mean I like it. Let's go."

Heero and Quatre headed to the Peacecraft Manor, the home Relena shared with her brother whenever he was on Earth, and under Heero's careful guidance, Quatre began rearranging furniture, books, and other items. Once Heero was satisfied that he could find things without help and could safely maneuver Relena's wheelchair with ease, they sat down for dinner.

"The stairs are gonna pose a bit of a problem with the wheelchair," Quatre observed.

"She'll just have to have two," Heero said. "One for upstairs, one for downstairs. One of us will just have to carry her between the two. I think tomorrow we'll bring in a dog."

"Relena doesn't like guard dogs," said Quatre.

"She'll just have to get over it," Heero shrugged. "What time is it?"

"Almost midnight," Quatre yawned. "Let's get some sleep, Relena will be home kinda early in the morning." Heero gave a short nod and they went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone,

No, I'm not dead, just had a lot going on the last two years between moving to another state and adjusting to a new city and job. Unfortunately that has left most of my stories on the back burner for the time being, but don't worry I'm still writing I just might focus on some stories more than others for a while. I also have some new stories in the works that i hope everyone will like. Depending on how I feel after I reread some of my stuff and look at how close I am to updateing them, I may put some of my stories up for adoption. I haven't decided which ones if any yet but I hope to decide within the month one way or another.

Ja nee


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone, please don't hate me but most of my stories were lost when I moved apartments. This basically means I'm starting from scratch on everything. I am also putting some of my stories up for adoption because I've lost any inspiration for them. PM me for more information.

Stories up for Adoption:

Halfbreeds

Can't Help Falling in Love

The End?


End file.
